


Comfort

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This pairing has been stuck in my brain ever since I saw the film in March or something… I’ll probably end up posting another fic because the idea for it is stuck in my brain and wants out!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has been stuck in my brain ever since I saw the film in March or something… I’ll probably end up posting another fic because the idea for it is stuck in my brain and wants out!

The windows were down letting in the warm breeze of midday; it was Joe’s turn to drive which meant I got to sit back and relax. The radio was off but the silence in the Beast was not uncomfortable; it was actually the most comfortable silence I had ever experienced.

Feeling a little anxious, I rested my left hand on his thigh, not too sure how he would respond after all this time, keeping my gaze out of the window. But I worried for nothing, because a moment later Joe placed his hand on mine and tangled our fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so errors are my own.
> 
> I love comments, so leave me some?


End file.
